<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Halloween 2019 by StoryTimeTheCreed</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23227642">Halloween 2019</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/StoryTimeTheCreed/pseuds/StoryTimeTheCreed'>StoryTimeTheCreed</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Assassin's Creed - All Media Types</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/F, F/M, Gen, M/M, Multi, Other</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-03-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-03-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 12:02:18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>827</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23227642</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/StoryTimeTheCreed/pseuds/StoryTimeTheCreed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>It's all fun and games in the Assassin Household until the shots come out.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>38</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Halloween 2019</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Velcome in!” Elise drapped her cape dramatically over her mouth, wiggled her brows, and withdrew it in a flash to expose her pearly white fangs. Aveline, a Pink Lady, giggled and walked in, Connor and Jacob in tow.</p><p>“We got the good stuff.” Aveline chimed and headed into the kitchen. Maria waited by a bowl, hand outstretched. Aveline handed her a bottle, and Maria began her brew. Atop her head was a pointed witch hat. “That is going to get us messed up, isn’t it?”</p><p>“You better believe it.” Maria smirked. “Connor, can you get the food from the oven? Be careful, it’s hot.” It was hard for him to move in the spandex, he’d never felt so exposed. Leaving the false vibranium shield at the table, he did as instructed. “Jacob, dear, can you start passing out drinks?” Jacob obliged. Grabbing a tray and filling it, he made his way out into the living room.</p><p>Arno, also a vampire, chatted alongside Alexios and Kassandra, who’d transformed into Wonder Woman and a Spartan respectfully. Jacob headed for to Alexios, and offered a drink. “Couldn’t dress up?”</p><p>Alexios took the glass and smirked, “Kassadra wouldn’t let me wear that costume so I had to improvise.”</p><p>“You could always say you’re the guy from 300.” Desmond chimed in, taking a glass, devil horns protruding from his forehead. </p><p>“That was actually our grandfather.” Kassandra said.</p><p>“Really? That would mean-” Arno began, but was cut off by a quick shout.</p><p>“Ah!” They turned around to see Altair point a finger at them and give a death stare. “What’s the rule about timelines?” Arno took a glass and began drinking to hide from his piercing eyes. “The moment we start talking about them, things get weird.” Altair’s concern was legit, but it was hard to take him seriously in a Superman cape and tights. Malik snickered beside him, Batman.</p><p>Alexios returned his attention to his drink, and regret it. Tasting it and immediately wincing, he handed a glass to his sister. From the waft alone, she shook her head. “Come on, Kassie.” Jacob teased, “Just a little.”</p><p>“Don’t know how you’re going to control one Spartan drunk, let alone two.” She countered, and Alexios took another sip.</p><p>“That’s what Connor’s for.” Jacob assured her and she finished her glass before taking her brother’s.</p><p>“Don’t get your hopes up.” Demetri leaned in, the whites of his eyes barely visible under his monkey mask. “Connor’s drinking tonight too.” As he spoke, Edward bound down the stairs followed Shay and Evie, their cheeks tinted pink from the shots they took. Not missing a beat, the trio joined them and Jacob’s tray got lighter. Evie was dressed as Little Red Riding Hood, an excuse to wear her red hood, Jacob explained; Edward was a mermaid, an excuse to be shirtless; and Shay was an Assassin, an excuse to poke humor at them all. Haytham glared distainfully from a distance, wishing he’d chosen that over Gomez Addams. However, seeing Ziio as his Morticia removed any spite, and they continued to help Ezio, who thought it would be funny to dress as Mario, in the kitchen.</p><p>Evie looked aghast at Demetri’s costume, and when he made impish sounds at her until she tucked herself under Henry’s arm. He sported a plaid shirt and held a wolf mask under his arm. Evie had a strange fear of monkeys, and though Demetri’s costume was meant more for fun than to scare, he enjoyed causing mayhem for at least one person.</p><p>Gerard arrived with Bayek dressed as a skeletons in dapper atire. Phillip followed as Spider-Man saying, “Lit Connor? That’s a treat.” </p><p>“Lit Connor?” Kassandra’s brow rose.</p><p>Evie explained, “There’s a running joke that Connor turns into a more fun person when he drinks. We named him Lit Connor, and Connor will bring him out on special occasions.”</p><p>“More dancing, more trouble, less brooding.” Edward added.</p><p>“Adding three new Assassins in the house is considered a special occasion in his eyes.” Altair joked. When offered the last glass, declined. </p><p>“A house full of drunk Assassins.” Malik smirked, “You’re going to have your hands full tonight, Altair.”</p><p>“As if.” He responded with a roll of his eyes. “I don’t need to be Superman to know I could take all of you.” </p><p>Accepting his challege, Malik’s hand reached and grabbed the last glass. The tray, once empty, was tucked under Jacob’s arm. “Is that so?” Malik, to the amazement of the group, chugged the drink. Once finished, he looked around the lot of them. “Shots?”</p><p>“I’m so down!” It wasn’t every day Malik caused trouble with them, so Jacob aimed to enjoy it. He turned to Alexios, who looked to Desmond, who eyed Kassandra, who turned to Demetri, who shared a look with Phillip, who nudged Bayek, who winked at Gerard, who grinned devilishly to Edward, who shared a look with Evie, who looked up at Henry, who nodded at Shay.</p><p> Superman gulped.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>